Ruins of the World
by hoodenpyle
Summary: Set 6 years after the events of Captain America: Civil War. The tensions between humans and superhumans have reached an all-time high with devastating consequences. With Captain America nowhere to be found, and Pepper Potts gone mad with revenge, it's up to Captain Marvel, Phil Coulson, and a handful of heroes left to save them all from an even bigger threat.


This is my first fanfic in a long time, so be nice but give me some hearty criticism! Hardcore Marvel crossover, including characters from AoS, MCU movies, and the Marvel Comics. This was inspired by a dream I had. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 _In the years following the events of Civil War, tensions between humans and super-humans rose steadily until they hit an all-time high during a United Nations meeting. A terrorist group called the Watch Dogs attacked the Embassy. Over the years, the Watch Dogs grew stronger, gaining recruits in unregulated droves as more and more people wanted to take action against the supers. During the massive attack, many governmental figures and world leaders were severely injured. Among them was Pepper Potts. One of the terrorists had replicated Tony's suits and in the fight, a repulsor ray blast blew her out a window, and she fell three stories. Because of her injuries, she lost her right arm and part of her face. After spending a year in the hospital, she emerged a different person, emotionally and physically. The countries of the world were ready to see the end of supers, and she was ready to lead the nations into that new era. With the help of newly cured Abomination, Emil Blonsky, they formed ROSA – Removal Of Supers Assembly. Using his new serum that fixed his DNA, they have spent the past two years tracking down and imprisoning all enhanced humans, systematically giving prisoners treatment to suppress - and ultimately remove – their superhuman abilities. Only a handful of supers and agents remain now, and they have teamed up with the still underground SHIELD to rescue and survive._

Big Red. That's what we've been calling it. It's were they take all the supers. And by all, I truly mean all. Every superpowered, mutated, enhanced human on the planet is being hunted down and detained in this blood-red building. Our airborne mobile command station, made invisible and undetectable by greater minds than mine, hovered above the sprawling but insanely secure prison that was the new cage of so many of my friends.

I stared at the surveillance video streaming into the "Bus", as Coulson likes to call it, and monitored the activity of the compound. Images of the red and black metal flashed across the screens of the command center. The building stretched across several acres in a perfect square. In the middle, silver rebar and steel arched into a dome. Occasionally, a truck rolled through the enormous gates, and sometimes a jet landed on force field-protected landing strip on the north side. But not much outside activity otherwise. No one seemed to leave this place, even those not imprisoned. All we've determined at the moment is that the dome is the central hive of the place. We've confirmed that prisoners are kept underground and still trying to prove if they're underwater, given how close the compound was built to the coast. So far, it seems impenetrable.

I sighed heavily with frustration, imagining what it would be like to punch a hole in the top of the shimmering dome. I felt like it was taunting me as the polished steel winked in the sunlight.

"Here's new surveillance on the security of the first level cells," Agent Melinda May's direct voice cut through my daydream of flying in and blasting the place apart. I looked down and took the electronic tablet showing the new file from her.

"First level seems to hold humans who are enhanced with skills, not powers," May narrated briefly as I flicked through grainy photos.

"Is that Tony?" I paused, squinting at the dark hair behind bars in the picture.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Also on that level are Agents Barton and Romanov, Patsy Walker, and Hope Van Dyne."

"So basically the people that if you take away their toys and chain them up, they're harmless."

May just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I let out a brief chuckle, realizing my mistake of thinking Natasha was harmless in any circumstance.

"Their containment cells look similar to the technology SHIELD used with Inhumans," I continued, looking at the hexagonal shapes on the walls behind a pixelated Patsy. I swiped to the next photo, which was an entirely different scene. The drone had seemed to zoom out entirely, showing the length of the compound and directly in front of the camera was a pencil-like projectile. "What's that?" I pointed to the pencil thing.

"We're assuming a small missile that took out the drone," May said bluntly. To confirm her point, the next photo was chaotic and fuzzy, indicating the last photo that the drone transmitted was one of it's own destruction.

"Has Coulson seen these?"

"Yes, I sent them to him while I was looking for you." May tilted her head slightly and added: "You know, no matter how much anger you direct at it, it's not going to suddenly release them. Maybe you should do something else with that rage."

Before I could respond to the short, infuriatingly wise woman as she turned away from me, Sam Wilson called me from the lounge.

"Carol, I need you to look at this," he said as I walked over. I turned to the computer where he stood, looking over Coulson's shoulder. "We have eyes on Bobbi and Sharon in Cairo. Not sure why they are there or how they ended up together."

"But if we can see them, so can she," Coulson added. I glanced down at Coulson and raised my eyebrows.

"Well, let's get to Cairo."

* * *

"Sugar?" Bobbi sat across from Sharon at a small table. The umbrella barely shielded them from the hot Egypt sun beating down on them.

"Sure," Sharon replied, pushing her cup of tea forward. "Do you see them?"

"I certainly do," Bobbi responded, glancing briefly to the east where she saw the strong shoulders of Phil Coulson dressed in civilian clothes instead of his usual suit. On the opposite side of the street, a shimmer of blonde hair beneath a cap caught her eye as Carol Danvers appeared to be browsing a market stand.

"I only see two of them, but I'm sure there's more around," Sharon commented as she took a sip of her tea.

"If they're here, that means Potts or Blonsky is around."

"You know it."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Just wait. I trust Coulson."

Bobbi stirred her tea as she indirectly watched Coulson purchase an apple and talk to the vendor. He meandered over to a newsstand and began reading The Cairo Post. Carol remained on the other side of the street browsing scarves, waiting for a command or keeping a lookout, Bobbi assumed. Coulson continued flipping through the pages, seeming to be genuinely reading it. He sniffed and pulled a handkerchief from his cargo shorts pocket and wiped his nose. Bobbi noticed a small slip of paper in his fingers as he put the handkerchief back in his pocket. As he put the newspaper back, he slid the paper into the fold. He made his way down the street, and Carol followed. They both took separate routes around different blocks but eventually they were out of sight.

Bobbi finished her tea as Sharon paid the tab. The women got up from the café table and made their way to the newsstand. Sharon browsed the magazines while Bobbi opened the newspaper and slid the paper out, hiding it in her palm. After staying at the press vendor for a few moments to keep up the casual façade, they headed down the street.

"Coulson gave us coordinates," Bobbi said quietly. "South, near the river."

They weaved their way in and out of street traffic, taking note of two burly men suddenly and indiscreetly following them. They wore all black, clearly hired muscle for ROSA.

"Should we try and shake them?" Sharon asked.

"No, let's just make it to the location as fast as we can," Bobbi quickened her steps, dodging a bicycler on the sidewalk as she went. "The team has our back."

* * *

My head baked inside the black cap I wore as I weaved in and out of street traffic, trying to hurry without bringing attention to myself. I bumped into someone and mumbled a pardon. I desperately wish I could just pick up Bobbi and Sharon and fly the hell out of here. But Coulson said no suits and no powers. More importantly, no casualties. The meeting point was outside the city limits where May waited with the Quinjet, hopefully well away from any civilian interference.

"They have two bogeys on their six," Sam Wilson's voice crackled in my ear. "Black vests with red stitching. Good guess says their with ROSA."

Even without his wings, Sam was still our eyes in the sky, securing the perimeter from above in the Bus.

"That would be a good guess, Wilson," Coulson answered, a touch sarcastic. "Who is in a position to pursue?"

"Danvers," Wilson responded. "Carol, go left at the next in intersection, then keep going south. That should put you behind the two hostiles. There are probably more, but we can at least stay on top of these guys."

"Copy that," I veered to the left, and then back south. Almost immediately upon rounding the corner, I saw the two brutes hustling against the flow of traffic. We kept up the pace for another few blocks and the city began to dissipate. We were quickly reaching the edge of the city, and soon there wouldn't be the protection of crowds. I doubted the likelihood of the agents causing a ruckus in city limits, given where their orders were coming from. But even so, I made sure I was only a few paces behind them as the busyness around us cleared up. Bobbi and Sharon weaved through the thinning crowd, turning sharply to the right. The two guys followed and were about to cross the intersection when they were momentarily halted by a bus. I was right behind them, close enough to smell the musky sweat from their thick necks. From the vest under my shirt, I pulled out the night-night gun and was about to fire but suddenly they broke into a run.

"May, land now!" Coulson yelled in my ear. "Bobbi and Sharon are running your way now with hostiles in pursuit."

I aimed the gun and shot the one on the left. He dropped like a rock. His partner kept running but turned briefly, right as I fired another icer. Hitting him square in the chest, he fell on his side unconscious.

"The two hostiles in pursuit are down," I said, continuing to run. Bobbi and Sharon sprinted a few yards ahead of me, sand and dirt flying beneath their boots.

"We have more coming your way!" Wilson said urgently. As if on cue, six more burly guys came barreling into view, three on each side.

I ran faster, catching up to the agents. We ran three abreast, staying several strides ahead of the new crew of hostiles.

"Danvers, I'm right ahead of you. Just keep running," May said in my ear.

"Keep going straight ahead," I shouted to Bobbi and Sharon, and as I pointed, the hatch of the Quinjet lowered to reveal the inside of an otherwise invisible aircraft. As we neared the ramp, I turned around and shot, not even aiming. The night-night gun fizzled in my hand as icer bullets rained down on our pursuers. I managed to freeze three of them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Coulson sprinting from the west. Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing sound and I heard a yell. Bobbi fell to the ground, clenching her ankle which now had a black metal disk attached to it. Immediately, her body shook as she seized from the electric shock emitting from the disk. I then saw Coulson change his course towards us.

"Go!" I threw my arm to the direction of the ramp. He corrected his path and yelled at Sharon to follow him. I fired the last icer bullets towards the growing mass of bullies still running at us before kneeling down and scooping up the limp Bobbi. I hooked my arm under her leg and threw her over my shoulder in a fireman's carry and sprinted back towards the plane.

"Take off!" I yelled. "Take off!"

May started to close the hatch and the propulsions of the jet revved. Although the Quinjet was still in invisible mode, I could see the opening of the ramp get smaller.

"Danvers, fly! Come on!" Coulson commanded in my ear.

Giving up on running, I jumped and zipped through the air, closing in on the plane in a matter of seconds. I reached the hatch, still open by a couple feet. Coulson crouched, reaching a hand out to me. I shouldered Bobbi off as gently as I could, careful not to drop her. Coulson grabbed her arm, and another set of hands appeared next to his. I looked up to see Jennifer Walters grabbing Bobbi's other arm. Together, they pulled her into the cargo hold. I put my arms on the edge of the ramp, ready to pull myself in, when suddenly I heard a loud whirring and I felt an abrupt stab in my leg. Just as I remembered the metal device on Bobbi's ankle, a jolt of electricity ran up my body. I felt like I was being sliced by knives from the inside out. I tried to kick my legs, to fly, to even cry out but I was paralyzed. As my hands slipped from the ramp, I blacked out.


End file.
